


If This Is a Dream, Then Let Me Sleep

by Disparatepeace



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mafuyu and Uenoyama are literal babies, Mama Haruki, More like Haruki's weird but not unpleasant fantasy, Papa Kaji, i mean i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-02 17:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disparatepeace/pseuds/Disparatepeace
Summary: Haruki dreams. A very weird, but not unpleasant dream. Featuring his whole band. Especislly a certain drummer.





	If This Is a Dream, Then Let Me Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I honest to god have no idea why I wrote this. It just popped into my head one day and wouldn't go away. So I decided to write it down. 
> 
> Also I'm pretty new to the fandom and I only just finished the anime. And read certain parts of the manga but not the whole thing. So i beg you, pls have mercy.

Haruki just knew he had to be dreaming. There really wasn't any other logical explanation.

_He was wearing a **DRESS **for fuck's sake!_

Unless some weirdo knocked him unconscious, hauled his body to some secluded cabin in the middle of the forest, and dressed him up as a stereotypical housewife from those cheesy retro TV shows, complete with a frilly apron and high heels, this _had_ to be a dream. 

Though why his subconscious would concoct such bizarre images, he would never know. Then again he wasn't even sure how this all even began in the first place and he certainly didn't plan on letting this thing play out. Not just because he looked absolutely ridiculous, but this entire setting was ridiculous as well. 

Since he was aware that this was all a dream, it was only a matter of time till his mind and body registered this and woke him up. Either that or he could try pinching himself awake. _Did that even work? Was that ever even proven to work? _

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the front door opening and a familiar voice calling out.

"I'm home!"

Haruki froze. Recognizing that calm, gruff voice all too well and almost too nervous to turn around and face said man in question. But here he was staring down the other male who had just casually walked in like there was no trouble. He was wearing a crisp, white shirt tucked in to his black trousers with a black jacket that he had flung over his shoulder. His light blond hair was slicked back and his piercings were gone, but there was no mistaking those sharp green eyes. 

"K-Kaji....." Haruki stammered out. 

The younger man glanced towards the elder and smirked. Causing Haruki to blush furiously and turn his gaze away, while fumbling at his skirts. Suddenly embarrassed by his state of dress in front of his friend and romantic interest. 

_Wait was this all still a dream? Was Kaji the weirdo who knocked him out and brought him here dressed like this? _

"You don't seem all too happy to see me," Kaji finally said after a moment of awkward silence, hanging up his jacket and approaching the flustered man. 

Haruki had finally snapped out of his dazed stupor and addressed his band mate.

"Oh no no no no....It's not that at all! I just didn't expect you to be here, that's all!" The long haired male scratched the back of his head and added a nervous chuckle to his statement. 

At that Kaji raised a suspicious eyebrow, which unnerved Haruki a bit. 

"That's a weird thing to say to your husband, don't you think?" 

At that, Haruki imploded. His mind was no longer present in the room, instead he was floating through the cosmos, gravity be damned. 

_Husband? HUSBAND? Did he hear that right? _

"Hello! Earth to Haruki! Is anybody home?" Kaji questioned the man who had suddenly spaced out, while knocking lightly on his head in an attempt to gain a response. 

The seemingly distant sounds of Kaji's concerned tone was enough to snap Haruki out of his trance and back into the present (or at least this version of the present). There he found him staring wide-eyed and dumbfounded at the man before him. Who just looked mostly confused in return. 

"Ummm....would you...uh... excuse me for a moment please?" He nervously stammered, before rushing out of what he assumed was the living room, through the small kitchen and into a hallway with various doors. 

He quickly found a vacant room that lead to a small bathroom, shut the door behind him and leaned against it. All before bringing his hands to his face and letting out a muffled scream of both excitement and utter panic. 

_Oh god his long time crush had just called himself his husband! How and when did that even happen? Was he still dreaming? Of course he was still dreaming. There was no way. _

But a part of him had hoped that this was all real. All of it. He would have even been content with wearing this stupid thing just to have his dream come true. 

Of course the rational him was more than aware that none of this was really happening, and that he was better off just letting this dream play out until he woke up (which he was really hoping would take a while).

After straightening himself up a bit he exited the bathroom and made his way back to Kaji, who was currently lounging quite comfortably on the couch staring at the now lit fireplace with a beer in his hand. He had discarded his white dress shirt and was now donning a tight tank top with suspenders over them, showing off his very well defined physique that sent Haruki into another panic. 

Upon realizing that Haruki had returned, he gestured towards the spot on the couch next to him. Prompting him to come sit. Haruki swallowed hard and complied, walking almost robotically towards the couch and sitting next to the man.

Seconds later a hand started to stroke his hair, causing Haruki to jump. But quickly relaxed when he realized it was Kaji. 

"You wore your hair down today," Kaji commented, fingers threading through the older male's silky locks. "It looks nice." 

Haruki blushed so hard his whole face nearly turned red. Not even realizing his long hair that he usually kept pulled up or in a pony tail was loose and flowing. Kaji always did like it better this way.

"Oh, um thanks!" he responded a bit awkwardly, struggling to find the words he would have liked to add on.

"I can't help but notice you seem a little bit....tense." Kaji assessed, putting down his beer and grasping Haruki's hands with his own. 

The two men met face to face and Haruki could see the longing in Kaji's eyes. The same longing that Haruki had whenever he looked at Kaji. It was absolutely mesmerizing. 

"I guess I'm just a little overwhelmed," he confessed, not once breaking eye contact.

Kaji let out a low chuckle and leaned in closer. 

"So soon? And I haven't even gotten my welcome home kiss!" 

Haruki's eyes shot wide open at Kaji's seductive tone. But before he could say anything, Kaji leaned even closer. Their noses brushing against each other and without warning Kaji wrapped his arm around his neck and brought them even closer. Lips so close, Haruki could practically taste them. 

_Oh god, this was it! This was actually happening!!! Oh yes! Yes!! YES!!!!!!_

Suddenly a loud cry rang throughout the entire cabin, distracting both men from their current advances. 

_Fucking cockblock!_

Kaji sighed and stood up. 

"Look's like the babies are calling again." Kaji remarked, tiredly. 

Haruki blinked multiple times in confusion. 

_Babies? They had babies too? _

As Kaji made his way toward the source of the crying, Haruki followed after him to investigate. They reached the end of the hallway that lead to a small nursery. Inside was a large crib that seemed to be the source of all the crying.

"Looks like Ue's being fussy again." Kaji commented.

Haruki froze. Jaw dropping in exasperation. 

_Ue? As in Uenoyama? Ritsuka Uenoyama? No maybe they just happened to name the baby that out of respect for their band mate._

Haruki walked over to the crib and peered down. And lo and behold, a familiar head of black hair caught his sight. Alongside an equally familiar head of salmon-pink hair next to it. Uenoyama and Mafuyu. Only this time they were _infants_! And Uenoyama was currently the one screaming his head off. 

_What the actual fuck was this? He was really enjoying this little fantasy of his up until now!_

Kaji reached down and scooped baby Uenoyama out of the crib, who only just seemed to cry harder upon being held.

"I'll handle him. You take care of Mafuyu, ok?" he proclaimed, leaving the nursery and making his way to the kitchen with the fussing Uenoyama. 

Before Haruki even had a chance to protest, he was distracted by the other fussing infant currently occupating the crib. Mafuyu. 

His cries weren't nearly as loud as Uenoyama, but his whimpers although soft were very strained. And his face was contorted in obvious distress. Almost like he was trying to hold his tears back.

Haurki looked down at the baby in piteous hesitance, not really knowing what to do and being far too awkward to handle it. He considered calling Kaji for help, but thought against it as he was currently taking care of baby Ue. 

_This really would be a good time to wake up from this dream! _

It wasn't until Mafuyu began wheezing and writhing around that Haruki finally took action. Carefully scooping the infant out of the crib and holding him awkwardly to his chest, frantically remembering how to properly hold a baby. 

_This isn't happening. It's just a dream. He should be about ready to wake up from this, right? Anytime now!_

As Mafuyu continued flailing about and his whimpers began turning into full blown cries, Haruki did the first thing he could think of to appease him.

"Shh....shh. Don't cry little Mafu, it's ok." He cooed softly, rubbing the boy's back in gentle, soothing circles. "What's wrong? Are you sick? Are you hungry? Tired? Or maybe just-"

Before he could continue, Mafuyu had ceased his flailing and was now laying his head on the man's shoulder. His cries slowly quieting down. Haruki continued to soothe the baby with a level of nurturing that he never thought he was capable of. After a couple of minutes, he spotted a chair in the corner and made his way towards it. Sitting down and nearly falling out as the chair leaned backwards, before realizing that it was a rocking chair. 

Quickly regaining his composure, he rocked back and forth while continuing to shush and comfort his now infant bandmate. Rubbing his back and humming a bit, awkward at first but quickly adapting to the routine. 

_Oh god, this so cliche! What was he, his mother? Still.....it wasn't too bad. _

Within moments, Mafuyu had grown completely quiet. Head still resting on Haruki's shoulder, along with soft rise and fall of his chest. Haruki gave the boy a gentle pat on the back. 

He was just about to place Mafuyu back in the crib, when Kaji returned holding Uenoyama to his chest with one arm.

"How is he?" Haruki asked, glancing at the scowling but much quieter infant.

"He's still a bit grumpy, but he calmed down alot after I fed him." he responded, patting infant Ue on the head. 

Haruki snickered. Sounded just like the Uenoyama in real life.

"What about him?" Kaji asked back, gesturing towards Mafuyu in his arms. 

"He's fine. Just needed some reassurance." Haruki stated as he pulled Mafuyu forward so that he was facing him. His eyes were half-lidded and his round, cherubic face was set in an almost grim expression. Much like the real Mafuyu. 

Haruki then stood up and carried the pink-haired little one over to the crib. He placed Mafuyu back in the crib and gently stroked his head when the boy started to coo. 

That's when Uenoyama stretched his little arms out towards Haruki's directions. Practically gesturing for the same thing, which prompted Kaji to walk the child over to the crib and place him down gently next to Mafuyu. 

Then to both mens' surprise, he scooted towards the other occupant and snuggled against him. Mafuyu, in return, rolled towards Uenoyama and wrapped his tiny little arms around him, bringing them closer. The two infants giggled softly and embraced one another in a cuddle, before settling in a sleep.

At that moment, Haruki really wished he had his camera with him because that shit was fucking _adorable_!

"They certainly got the right idea, don't they?" Kaji said slyly, a hand snaking around the other man's waist. 

Before Haruki could question, he was lifted off the ground with a arm underneath his knees and behind his back. Bridal style. The man squealed shrillish-ly in surprise before he felt lips pressed against his. His shock immediately wore off, as he found melted into the very passionate lip lock with the man before him. Wrapping his arms around his neck and bringing them even closer. 

Kaji pulled back and leaned in closer to whisper into his ear. 

"You know this is all a dream, right?" 

Haruki scoffed in response. 

"Well of course! It's the only reason why nothing here makes any damn sense."

Kaji chuckled softly before replying. 

"And you're fine with that? You do realize you'll have to wake up soon."

Haruki sighed and leaned his forehead against Kaji's.

"Then let's make this last before I do."

With that, Kaji nodded and the two men continued sharing a passionate kiss that lasted until the very moment Haruki woke up in the breakroom of his job. 

Recovering from his fucked up fever dream that had a far from unpleasant ending. Oh if only it did last. 

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> I guess you can say that Haruki's dream is sort of a manifestation of his desires. As well as how he views himself and his bandmates. As well as how he feels in regards to his role in the band. 
> 
> Either that or I just wanted an excuse to write a weird domestic dream AU. Either way is fine.


End file.
